


What Does Freak Sound Like?

by Kateera



Series: Freaks of Nature [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BeastHawk, Biting, Choking, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Matthew has a foul mouth, Rimming, Split Persona, slick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 00:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateera/pseuds/Kateera
Summary: Randall and Matthew meet again, this time at the grocery store, and Matthew is going through his first heat since the institute. What's a poor alpha to do but help the suffering omega out? What could possibly go wrong?





	What Does Freak Sound Like?

**Author's Note:**

> Help, I've fallen into a trash can and can't get up. Actually, on second thought, I'll just live here now. :P  
> These trash sons of mine are getting into so much trouble and are way too much fun to write.  
> A million thanks to the knitting circle for encouraging me to write my sons and a special thanks to [HotSauce418](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotSauce418/pseuds/HotSauce418) for giving this a look-see! Any mistakes are my own.  
> Please know that comments feed my imagination and kudos make me smile!

 

Randall waited until just after eleven pm before grabbing his wallet, shopping bags, and keys. The street lights buzzed as he made his way along the empty streets. Twenty-four hour grocery stores meant that Randall could avoid the large crowds, screaming children, and posturing from any alphas in the vicinity. Nothing brought out the violence in an alpha like Randall near their chosen mates.

 

// _They are smart to be afraid. //_

 

“Except being afraid makes them angry and then we have to fight again.” Randall didn’t mind the fighting, he hadn’t lost a fight since childhood, but he wanted to stay in this town longer than a few months. He ducked his head and entered the store with its bright fluorescent light and the smell of too ripe produce.

 

// _We need a good fight, or a good fuck. //_

 

“No, right now we need cereal, milk, and coffee.” Randall rubbed his head and looked around. There was no one standing near enough to hear him and he let out a sigh of relief and focused on shopping. The Beast inside had it’s own ideas on what he should be doing with his life, and it wasn’t putting together old bones, letting useless betas boss him around, and having anything resembling a normal life.

 

Grocery list in one hand and a basket in the other, Randall maneuvered around the other night shoppers who were just as intently ignoring him as he was ignoring them. He was so thorough in his ignoring skills that he didn’t recognise trouble until he bumped into it.

 

“Hey, fucking watch it.”

 

Randall looked up and sucked in a breath at the sight of Matthew, the omega from the bathroom fiasco at the museum, standing by an open freezer door. Cinnamon and snow hit his sensitive nose, along with a softer, sweeter smell, and The Beast roused at the familiar fragrance.

 

// _Mate._ //

 

Randall stared as Matthew stepped in closer to the freezer and sighed.

 

“What are you doing?” Randall asked before he could stop himself. Matthew's strange behavior was starting to gather interest from the other shoppers and he didn’t need the attention.

 

“I’m fucking burning up,” Matthew said, leaning his head against a box of fudgesicles. “I think I’m getting sick. Mom said lemon popsicles help but standing in the cold is nice, don’t wanna move.”

 

The confusion cleared from Randall’s face as he finally placed the sweeter smell and he groaned. “Don’t you know to stay home when you’re in heat?”

 

Matthew rolled his head around so he was facing Randall. “No, I don’t fucking know. Last time I had a heat, my fucking brother locked me up.” His eyes raked over Randall’s face and body. “Hello Randall.”

 

“Hello,” Randall said, for lack of having anything else to add. He needed to get away, far away, before someone spotted them talking and realized what Matthew was going through.

 

“Think you could tease me and then just walk away?”

 

// _Too late._ //

 

Coming around the corner was a large, slightly drunk alpha with his nose in the air and a smirk on his face. Matthew grinned at the approaching man and stepped away from the freezer.

 

“I didn’t want to make it too easy for you big boy,” Matthew said with a wiggle of his hips.

 

Randall felt The Beast grow restless and took a step back only to draw the attention of the man swaggering towards them.

 

“Oh, is this gonna be a two for one deal? I’ll get to you soon as I’m done teaching smart-mouth here a lesson.” The alpha leaned against the wall of freezers and pointed to his crotch. “Someone needs to learn the right way to use that mouth of his.”

 

Randal growled, The Beast echoing in his voice, and stepped in front of Matthew. “Mine.”

 

The cocky alpha dropped his smirk and frowned at Randall. “What the fuck kind of alpha are you?”

 

“The kind that will rip your arms out of your sockets if you don’t leave, // now.” // Randall let The Beast show in his eyes and smiled at the wave of fear rolling off the other alpha.

 

// _He wants to touch what it ours. Kill him. //_

 

Randall stood his ground as The Beast clawed at the back of his mind, wanting bloodshed and vengeance against the man who dared to lay a hand on their omega

 

Proving that he had more than two braincells to rub together, the bigger alpha snorted and pushed off the wall. “Keep him then, he’d probably have tried to bite my dick off anyway.”

 

Flipping both of them the middle finger, the alpha retreated and Randall turned around to find Matthew back in the freezer and giggling.

 

“He’s right though, you saved him from bleeding out while I watched him scream.” Matthew cracked his neck and stretched.  “You always go around playing the fucking rescuer?”

 

Randall stared as Matthew stretched, watching his shirt ride up and reveal an abdomen taut with muscle and smooth skin. Matthew’s words and the idea that he saved some asshole’s life finally registered. He didn’t have any idea what to do with an omega in heat and he sure as hell didn’t need the extra attention.

 

“Well, I'm, I'm going to finish shopping then. See ya around.”

 

The Beast howled at his words and Randall froze at the force of The Beast's ire, his mind fluctuating between flee and fuck. The scent of heat and slick settled over him, flooding his body with alpha hormones and a need to protect and he wavered, unsure whether staying or leaving would make the most sense.

 

“Don't go,” Matthew whispered, moving fast and wrapping his arms around Randall. “You smell good.”

 

*******

 

Matthew felt too warm and too tense and wound up into a ball of energy so tight that he thought he might suffocate. Sweat drenched his face and his thighs felt perpetually coated in slick.

 

_Heat. I’m in heat. The doctors said it wouldn’t happen because of my disorder, the fucking quacks._

 

He’d meant to stay in his apartment with the doors locked and a pile of knot toys to distract him but he was all out of food, and popsicles, and the grocery store hasn't been far.

 

He'd stopped into the bathroom to wipe some of his sweat away and been cornered by the large drunk alpha; his hands pinning him to the wall had felt so good. It hadn't been right though, wrong hands and the wrong bathroom, and he'd slipped out the door with an excuse of needing air.

 

Now with his arms wrapped around Randall, the deceptively strong alpha giving him worried looks, Matthew felt calm and protected. His mind rebelled at the idea that he needed protection but since he’d almost let the drunk fool from earlier into his pants, he conceded that protection might be necessary.

 

“Take me home.”

 

Hearing Randall laugh sent shivers down his spine and for all his hatred against his sex, his hormonal patterns that marked him as ‘weak and pitiful’, Matthew delighted in that low vibration. Pine and citrus filled the air around him as he sniffed along Randall’s neck.

 

“Alpha, please.” Matthew clamped down on his tongue but the words were already out and he cringed at the needy tone of his voice.

 

Feeling two arms wrap around him and squeeze tight, he tilted his head, giving Randall access to his scent glands and moaning at the spike of desire rushing through his body. No other alpha had ever elicited this response and Matthew felt too good to care about his perceived dignity.

 

 _“_ You're so much better than all the other alphas I've met,” Matthew purred while he stroked Randall’s arm. _“_ Take me home, Randall. I promise not to bite your dick off.” Matthew batted his eyelashes and licked his lips as Randall laughed.

 

“Alright,” Randall breathed, his voice soft and so full of desire that Matthew whined in response. “But you do need food.”

 

Randall tried to detach from Matthew but he held on, refusing to move away from the comforting press of the alpha against him.  

 

“I mean, I'm guessing here cause I know fuck-all about omega heats,” Randall said. “But food seems a safe bet since heats last longer than one night.”

 

Matthew whined again and brushed his cock against Randall’s leg, wanting more attention now that he’d found a suitable alpha. Randall growled in response but didn’t retaliate. He walked to the front of the store, dragging the clingy Matthew with him, and grabbed a cart.

 

“I don't suppose you’ll be any help at this point?” Randall asked and was answered with a hand trying to snake down his pants. “That's what I thought.”

 

Giving him a look full of false innocence, Matthew spent the rest of the shopping excursion trying to distract Randall from his task.

 

*******

 

It wasn't the most pleasant of shopping trips; every time Randall tried to extract himself from Matthew’s arms, the impatient omega clutched at his shirt and wouldn't let go. He wanted to be angry at the needy act but Matthew felt right in his arms and smelled like every good memory he’d ever had. The Beast purred but made no move to take over, trusting that in this, the two aspects of Randall were in agreement; Matthew was theirs.

 

The checkout line felt like eternity with Matthew rubbing against him and the disgusted looks from a few people who’d noticed the sweet smell of slick mixing with the recycled air. Randall glared at them all, letting The Beast out a little,, and the cashier took a step back, smelling of fear. The Beast chuckled.

 

“That will be $64.50 sir,” the cashier said in a quiet voice.

 

Randall pried Matthew off his left arm and transferred him to the other side, pulling out his wallet and handing the card over. “We’re almost done. Hang in there.”

 

Matthew nuzzled against his neck. “Mmmm, can't wait to be knotted and fucked full.”

 

The cashier blanched and the person behind them in line took a step back.

 

“What a disgusting display. People shouldn't have to deal with this kind of shit,” someone muttered behind him.

 

Randall turned around and snarled. // “It’s not his fault. Shut up or I'll rip your tongue out.” //

 

As if responding to the alpha tone, Matthew moaned and rubbed harder against him, making Randall curse as a fresh wave of slick sweetened scent wafted over him. The Beast roared to life but Randall clamped down on his instinct-driven half and grabbed the grocery bags, his card, and Matthew, and fled the store.

 

At the first alleyway he could find, Randall pulled Matthew into it and pressed him against the wall, his hands going around his throat while the grocery bags hit the ground. His lips met Matthew’s with a clash of teeth while his hands tightened around his neck. The kiss was brutal, blood coating Randall’s tongue as he bit into Matthew’s mouth, but The Beast didn’t hold back and soon both of them were gasping for air.

 

// “You’re mine, no other alphas are going to touch you.” //

 

Matthew nodded around the hand on his windpipe and snarled as Randall released him. “Give it to me good and you won’t have to fucking worry about that.”

 

Randall’s lip curled. He wanted to strip Matthew bare and take him roughly against the wall, keep that vulgar mouth busy moaning until he was hoarse and used up. Choking on his need, Randall stepped back and picked up the grocery bags.

 

“Where to?” He asked, keeping his voice low and gruff, delighting in Matthew’s shivers as he rubbed his throat.

 

Matthew stumbled out of the alley and Randall followed, memorizing the turns and street signs until they reached a run-down apartment building with a concrete porch out front and two broken windows with boards nailed over them. Keeping a slight distance between him and the panting Matthew, Randall brought out The Beast and let him search for any threats while Matthew fumbled at the door, sweaty hands slipping on the doorknob and sliding the key against the lock. He couldn’t find any lurking threats and The Beast withdrew, settling along the edge of Randall’s consciousness with a smug growl. The door swung open at last Matthew bounded up the stairs, Randall trailing after.

 

*******

 

Matthew rubbed his throat as he took the stairs two at a time, snarling in his mind at the alpha’s forceful nature even as his body responded to it with slick and a pulsing want.

 

_Of course I have to find the freakiest alpha, strong, commanding, hot, fuck, I need this so fucking much. I’m slitting his throat in his sleep when I’m no longer begging for his knot._

 

Plan decided, Matthew calmed himself as best he could and opened his apartment to Randall, licking his lips as he ushered him in and closed the door. The studio apartment looked as shabby as the front of the building, the three sections all small with very little furniture. Matthew could see Randall taking in the dingy floor, the stained walls, and the dripping faucet with a faint look of disdain.

 

“Getting released from a mental institution, jobs don’t just fall in my lap,” Matthew said, silently cursing his desire to explain his situation to Randall, as if all he needed was some big strong alpha to come along and help him into a better life.

 

Randall shrugged. “Better than sleeping on the street though, right?”

 

Matthew crossed his arms and nodded. “Yeah, barely, but yeah.”

 

Randall took the bags of food to the tiny kitchen and unpacked their supplies with slow restrained movements. Matthew watched, his body twitching as he waited for the first hint that they could stop pretending to be civil and get to ripping each other’s clothes off.

 

_Fuck. just leave everything on the counter and get the fuck over here._

 

“Impatient?” Randal asked, opening cupboards to put boxes of cereal and pasta and jars of various sauces away.

 

“Please, yes.” Matthew wrapped his arms tighter around his chest and bit his tongue to stop the flow of words before he really embarrassed himself.

 

Randall hummed, “Why don’t you go shower while I finish? That way we can start fresh.”

 

“How can you be so fucking calm?” Matthew spat.

 

Randall turned around and Matthew stepped back at the blaze of heat in his eyes. “Go shower, please.”

 

Spinning on his heel, Matthew stalked off to the showers and as he stripped off sweat and slick soaked clothes, he grudgingly admitted that Randall was right about needing a shower. He let the water run as cold as he could stand and shivered through his normal routine. Stepping out of the water and wrapping a towel around him, Matthew could still feel the spike of heat running through his core, but his head was clearer and he didn’t feel as desperate.

 

_Fucking alpha smart ass._

 

Dry and in a pair of reasonably clean sweatpants, Matthew stepped into the living room and found Randall leaning against the wall with his eyes closed and his hands tucked behind his back. His eyes opened as Matthew cleared his throat and the smile stretching across Randall’s face made him want to purr.

 

“Feel better?”

 

“Fuck you.”

 

“If you’d like, but I thought you’d want it the other way around.”

 

Matthew froze as an image of Randall popped into his head, the alpha on his hands and knees and waiting to be filled. Slick slid down his thighs and he felt Randall tense.

 

“Alpha.” Matthew breathed deep. “You don’t have to be calm anymore.”

 

With trembling hands, Randall reached forward and Matthew stepped into the embrace. Strong arms pulled him into a tight hug and Matthew couldn’t stop the whimper as the scent of Randall enveloped him. Soft lips met his neck, mouthing at the skin and licking along his sensitive scent glands.

 

“Fuck me,” Matthew whispered, a heavy warmth settling in his gut and sending spikes of pleasure through his nerves.

 

Randall broke.

 

Matthew let out a small yelp as Randall swooped him up into his arms and in two long strides, threw him on the bed sitting in the living room. With a growl, he pulled down Matthew’s sweats and threw them to the floor. He kicked off his shoes and pulled off his socks while Matthew worked on getting the rest of him naked. Pulling at Randall’s shirt, Matthew stripped off the plain white button-up and threw it to the side then worked on his pants. Randall’s hands joined the effort and soon both of them lay panting and naked on the bed. Matthew writhed and moaned as Randall, The Beast,  rolled over and pinned him down, eyes burning and teeth bared.

 

// “I was right, your moans are as sweet as your scent, pretty omega.” // The Beast rumbled, causing slick to gush from Matthew and puddle between his legs.

 

The Beast grew louder as he smelled the release of slick and his hands traveled down to Matthew’s slim hips. // “I’m going to eat my fill; you have my permission to keep moaning.” //

 

Matthew gave a whole body shiver, his forehead dripping sweat as The Beast pushed his legs apart and settled between them. Looking down, Matthew watched as The Beast licked up the spilled slick along his thighs, his mind blanking and his eyes clenching shut as a tongue finally nudged against his entrance. At first, the tongue slid with unrelenting force into his body and he twisted and moaned, trying to relieve the feeling of too good, too much, too soon. The tongue backed off, sliding with tender care along his skin, and Matthew opened his eyes to see Randall looking up at him.

 

“The Beast back in his cage?” Matthew panted, his hands releasing the blankets as he relaxed.

 

Randall nodded, resting his cheek on Matthew’s thigh. “I think he’s more interested in experiencing our first heat sex through me instead of being in control.”

 

Matthew cupped Randall’s head in his palm. “How fucking accommodating of him.”

 

Turning his head, Randall licked at Matthew’s palm and grinned. “You smell sweet and taste sweet but you can’t help sounding foul huh?”

 

“You got a fucking problem with that?” Matthew asked, grinding his hips up into Randall’s face.

 

Randall sat up and leaned forward with a hand wrapped around his cock,  hard and red and dripping pre-cum. “Do you know how good you look right now?”

 

Matthew shook his head and dropped his eyes, a pounding ache pulsing through his whole body as it screamed for any release. “Please. Please alpha.”

 

Randall groaned and Matthew flipped over, the rush of need increasing as he knelt on all fours and presented. Hands grasped his hips and pushed his legs further apart and he looked behind him as Randall positioned his cock at his entrance. The sight pushed more slick from his body and Randall groaned as he let the liquid coat his cock. Bracing against the bed, Matthew whimpered into the pillow as Randall pushed forward and entered him. The stretch felt almost painful but the sensation of being filled overrode any discomfort and Matthew never wanted it to end. His heat pushed all higher function from his brain and he became a bundle of need and lust and more and never stop.

 

*******

 

Randall’s heart pounded as he sank into Matthew, his slick channel wrapping tight around him and driving all breath from his body. “ Holy fuck.”

 

Matthew answered with a long low moan, pushing back until Randall’s cock was completely sheathed inside him.

 

 _//_ _Yes. Tight and slick. So good. //_

 

Randall held firm to Matthew’s narrow hips and tried to catch his breath. Matthew whined and wiggled against him.

 

 _//_ _Move. Make him ours. //_

 

Giving in to Matthew’s need and The Beast’s orders, Randall set a fast and brutal rhythm. Matthew moaned and screamed, his body arching with every thrust forward, and Randall used The Beast’s strength to hold him still. The room filled with Matthew’s harsh voice and Randall’s grunts of effort. As his knot inflated, Matthew pushed back harder against him and Randall gritted his teeth in overflowing pleasure. Randall felt his body give and his knot slid into Matthew as the omega gave a hoarse scream. Matthew came with a gush of slick and his cock spurting cum onto the bed. The pressure against his knot plus Matthew’s thrashing pushed Randall over the edge and he came hard, blacking out from the intense orgasm.

 

*******

 

Matthew woke up with a groan. His head felt fuzzy and there was a throbbing in his neck. A buzzing noise permeated the back of his brain and Matthew sat up, immediately regretting his decision as pain shot through his body. Rolling around on the bed, he heard bowls and plates clatter to the floor.

 

“Shhhhh,” he whispered to the falling dishes.

 

His legs felt like jelly and the pain in his thighs and buttocks brought back the events of the previous days.

 

“Fuck,” he told the room and heard an answering groan from the bed. Realising that Randall was about to wake up, he gathered his strength and hurried to the bathroom. The whole apartment was a disaster of random dishes, smears of cum and slick, and the pungent smell of sex lingered in every room. Matthew rubbed his face as he relieved himself and trailed his hand down his neck to itch at the throbbing skin. His hand came away bloody.

 

“What the fuck?”

 

Turning to the mirror, Matthew looked at the torn skin on his neck and stood stunned. The buzz at the back of his brain turned into a hum as he felt Randall wake up. Taking a deep breath, Matthew cleaned himself up and stalked back to the bedroom, the pain of his body secondary to the blaze of anger in his chest.

 

“You bit me,” Matthew said, his voice calm even as his body vibrated with leashed rage.

 

Randall was stretching and popping his limbs as he looked at Matthew, and froze at the sight of his bleeding neck and glaring eyes. “What?”

 

“You. Fucking. BIT ME!” Matthew grabbed the nearest object, a dirty cereal bowl, and threw it at Randall. “BONDED! We’re fucking bonded! You piece of shit. You manipulating, sadistic, asshole!”

 

He couldn’t stop the anger spilling out of him as the back of his mind hummed with growing panic. He threw another bowl, plus a plate and a couple of forks, and Randall rolled off the bed to take cover.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t do it on purpose.” Randall held his hands up and ducked as a cup came flying at his face.

 

“Oh no, of COURSE not.” His voice dripped with sarcasm as Matthew bent down and grabbed another dish. “What alpha just hates the idea of having an omega at their beck and call?”

 

“This one! I’m a freak remember? Why would I want to have responsibility over someone else when I’m barely keeping MYSELF under control? Stop throwing things!” Randall glared and then sighed as Matthew dropped his next projectile instantly. “Fuck. I didn’t mean to give an order. I’m sorry. Fuck!”

 

Randall hit the wall, cursing in earnest. Watching Randall lose it on his apartment wall, Matthew focused on the hum at the back of his mind and realized it wasn’t his panic he felt, but Randall’s. Taking a deep breath, Matthew closed his eyes and focused on the bond. Panic and self-loathing flooded his senses and he could catch flashes of The Beast trying to calm Randall down.

 

Walking towards Randall, Matthew held out his hands and placed them on the shaking alpha’s shoulders. He still felt angry and violated, but through the bond, he could tell that Randall didn’t mean for this to happen. He felt sick at the throb of the bond but he kept a lid on his violence and tried to calm down.

 

“We have to figure this out,” Matthew said, resting his head on Randall’s back and feeling him relax slightly. “I get it. It was a fucking accident but, I’m still technically owned by you now and I’m not sure I can deal with that.”

 

“No,” Randall whispered, his head bowed.

 

Matthew felt the switch happen this time and he tensed as the hum in his head changed to a rumble. The Beast turned around and held Matthew’s head against his chest. He felt safe and comfortable and then angry at the idea that being owned could make him feel such things. He pulled back and glared at The Beast’s calm face.

 

// “We don’t own you, pretty one. Rules made by society will never apply to us. They weren’t made for freaks.” //

 

Matthew squinted in disbelief. “I’m not a fucking idiot. You’ve been calling me ‘yours’ since we met, remember?”

 

The Beast shrugged. // “You are mine, as we are yours. Normal society doesn’t understand the exchange of power like we do.” //

 

“You sound creepy when you talk like that,” Matthew said, trying to think of anything else to say. Talking with The Beast was straightforward, honest, and Matthew found himself relaxing at the alpha’s words. “So, you’re fine with me owning you?”

 

// “You’re a magnificent specimen. Why wouldn’t I be pleased to be with such a beautiful and unique omega?” //

 

Matthew blushed with the overwhelming rush of acceptance through the new bond. He wanted to stay angry but the pulse of warmth coming from The Beast relaxed his mind and Matthew laid his head back down on his chest with a sigh.

 

“I’m still fucking angry,” Matthew said and The Beast placed a hand on the back of his head, smoothing his sex-mussed hair with gentle strokes. The bond hummed again and Matthew responded by biting at the smooth skin under his mouth.

 

“I’m still fucking panicked,” Randall said and Matthew laughed against his chest.

 

“A pair of freaks, the two of us huh?”

 

Randall nodded and moved his hand to lightly touch the already healing mark on Matthew’s neck. “I’m not, I mean, it’s not like I’ll want to control you or anything. But I’d love, I’d like, to take care of you, if that makes sense?”

 

The caress of gentle fingers along his healing bond mark stirred Matthew’s anger but he let it wash over him without reacting. He didn’t have any dishes close by anyway. They stayed wrapped around each other as the sun spilled into the dingy apartment and highlighted the mess.

 

“We should clean this place up,” Randall said, his face scrunching in disgust at the array of dirty dishes, towels, and food boxes scattered around the bed.

 

Matthew separated from Randall with a nod. “Right, so clean up this mess, find more food, and then find out where my brother is living these days.”

 

Collecting towels and clothes from the floor, Randall looked up with a confused expression. “Why are we tracking down your brother?”

 

“No we, me,” Matthew said as he picked up his thrown dishes. “I need to find him, slit him open, and rip out his fucking insides.”

 

Randall dropped the towels in a nearby laundry basket. “Oh.”

 

The Beast’s pleased chuckle vibrated through his head.

 


End file.
